jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Bliźniacze szaleństwa/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Podobno co dwie głowy to nie jedna. Czasami to się sprawdza. Ale cztery głowy? To już lekka przesada. Szpadka: Ej, Czkawka, tu nic nie widać. Czkawka: No właśnie, a o to przecież chodzi. Mieczyk: Aa… Eee… Chyba i tak nie łapie. Czkawka: Chodzi o to, że wy nie widzicie, więc musicie zaufać Wymowi i Jotowi. Patrzcie. Mieczyk: On musi tak gadać, że ja nie rozumiem? Szpadka: Ja to ufam tylko sobie. Mieczyk: Właśnie, racja. Ja też sobie. Wym, dół. Szpadka: Jot, góra! Mieczyk: Wym. Weź mnie zdejmij. Szpadka: Jot, leć po pomoc. Śledzik: Udało się! Niesamowite, udało mi się! Czkawka: Ej, co ty tam robiłeś z tym palcem? Śledzik: Oj, drogi przyjacielu. Opracowaliśmy ze Sztukamięs parę znaków na migi, gdyby nas coś rozłączyło. Jak się okazuję, pomysł genialny. Czkawka: Mmm, znaki na migi. Śledzik, to serio dobre. Śledzik: Noo. No wiem. Czkawka: Stary, trzeba to rozwinąć, opracować i w ogóle. Szczerbatek, gotuj się do walki. Szczerbatek, wyrzuć plazmę! Dobrze, pięknie. Uśmiech. Astrid: Całkiem, całkiem. Wichura, sztylety. Taa, nawet robimy postępy. Sączysmark: Hahahaha… Hakokieł, mega demolka! Aaa! Mieczyk: Zdemolowany. Śledzik: Sztukamięs, przytulak. Czkawka: Hmm. Całkiem takie… nawet się przyda. Szpadka, Mieczyk, teraz wy. Mieczyk: Wym, do mnie. Szpadka: Jot, leć. Jot, góra! Mieczyk: Wym, leżeć! Ha, wygrałem! Szpadka: Stary, co ty mi robisz z moim smokiem? Mieczyk: Twoim smokiem? Siostrunia, zaciągałeś się gazem Jota, przyznaj się. Szpadka: No i co? Czkawka: Halo! Ej, pamiętacie? Wym i Jot to ten sam smok. Dajecie jeden sygnał. Jeden, ten sam. Szpadka: Nawet to mądre. Jot, rzuć mi bratem. Hehe, i co ty na to? Śledzik: Nie jestem przekonany, czy Czkawka… Mieczyk: Wym, zjedz siostrę. Szpadka: Aaa! Łoo… Czkawka: Mieczyk, no błagam. Mieczyk: No dobra. Wym, puść siostrę. Szpadka: Eee… Tak się nie da pracować. Mieczyk: Totalny brak profesjonalizmu. Szpadka: Biorę swojego smoka i wracam do domu. Mieczyk: Dotknij go tylko, a ja ci… Szpadka: Co ty mi? Mieczyk: Ja ci… Jeszcze nie wiem, nie pośpieszaj. Ja… ja… ja… ja jutro ci powiem. Szpadka: Chodź Jot, idziemy. Czkawka: Ludzie, proszę was, przestańcie. Możecie sobie darować? No dość już. Szpadka: Okej, daruję sobie. Mieczyk: Ty darujesz. Ja tak sobie daruję, że aż sobie daruję. Astrid: Nieźle, o co poszło? Czkawka: Ach, zaraz im przejdzie. Pyskacz: Ach, Stoick, brzucha wciągnij. Stoick: Ach, no przecież wciągam. Wybacz, ale bardziej się nie wciągnie. Czkawka: Aha, jest i ceremonialny pas. Czyżby przyszła pora? Stoick: Przyszła. Jutro znowu podpisuje rozejm z Szalonymi Berserkami. Pyskacz: Zmienili by sobie ten przydomek. Na wojnie to z 50 lat nie byli, a szefuje im sam Osfald Zgodnopyszny. Czkawka: Niee… Nie, nie, nie. Powiedz, że w tym roku nie zabiera synusia. Pyskacz: Dagurka? Co ty? Dagurek będzie na bank. Czkawka: Tak czułem. Niech no zgadnę, mam go pilnować, żeby niczego nie popsuł. Stoick: Właściwie to mam dla ciebie lepsze zadanie. A mianowicie schowasz wszystkie smoki. Czkawka: Przed Osfaldem Zgodnopysznym? Po co? Stoick: Czkawka, to że od 50 lat żyjemy w zgodzie, nie znaczy, że im nagle nie… y, nie… Pyskacz: Nie odbije? Stoick: A no właśnie. Mogą uznać, że smoki to przejaw agresji, lepiej dmuchać na zimne, jak zwykle mawiać. Hehehe. Pyskacz: A jak wiadomo od wieków, z wariatami lepiej nie zaczynać. Bywają nieprzewidywalni. Stoick: Bądź tak dobry i schowaj smokiem. Uu! Sączysmark: Formować szyk! Smoki, no już! Lecimy równo! Równo mówię! Ty, będzie Dagur? Uwielbiam tego gościa. Czkawka: Co? Ten gość rzucał we mnie ostatnio nożami. Nie pamiętasz? Astrid: Powinni go lepiej zamknąć w jakiejś klatce. Śledzik: A wiecie, że mnie raz zamknął? 3 dni nie dawał jeść, potwór. Sączysmark: Hahaha. No, a potem cię karmił zdechłym dorszem. Śledzik: Dzięki. Ta, prawie już zapomniałem, ale przypomniałeś. Astrid: Patrzcie! Uwaga, Zębiróg leci! Czkawka: No bomba, a gdzie bliźniaki? Niech ktoś dosiądzie tego smoka! Sączysmark: Się robi! Łoo… Czkawka: Sączysmark, przyda się jeszcze ktoś drugi. Śledzik. Wskakuj, już! Śledzik: Eee, ty wiesz co, to nie jest najlepszy… Łooo… Ojej, chyba gorzej się czuję. Czkawka: To przez ten gaz. Może spróbuj za bardzo nie wdychać. Śledzik: Aaa… Trochę rozlane mleko. Sączysmark: Łooo… Eeej! Powie mi ktoś jak się tym steruję?! Czkawka: Tylko słuchaj, jedna ważna rzecz. Nie zapalaj… Sączysmark: Łoo. Haha. Śledzik: No dobra, nadal lekki niesmak. Sączysmark: Wiesz, na twoim miejscu nie próbowałbym sobie przypomnieć tych zgniłych, oślizgłych dorszy. Och, facet, to było obrzydliwe. Czkawka: Ty zostań. Ja lecę po bliźniaki. Trzeba szybko opanować tego smoka, za nim Berserkowie… Astrid: Chyba… za późno. Czkawka: Super. Fantastycznie. Cześć tata. Słuchaj, coś ci… Stoick: Nie synu, nie teraz. Właśnie przybył Osfald. Kapitan Vorg: A o to wielki wódz plemienia Berserków! Gniecie czaszki jednym palcem! Mgnieniem oka płata bestię! Sam, wielki i nieustraszony… Pyskacz: Osfald Zgodnopyszny? Vorg: Dagur Szalony! Dagur: Hehe. Stoick: Dagur? Pyskacz: Szalony? Czkawka: No pięknie. Ta, zaczyna się. Stoick: Dagurze, a gdzie twój ojciec? Dagur: Ojczulek przeszedł na emeryturkę. Stracił zew krwi kompletnie. Ja natomiast umieram z głodu. Hehehe… Dobra. Mów Stoick, gdzieś je pochował. Stoick: Co takiego pochowałem? Dagur: Naprawdę? Masz mnie za prostaka? Pyskacz: Podchwytliwe, lepiej nie odpowiadaj. Dagur: Obydwaj wiemy co się tutaj wyprawia. Doszły mnie niezwykłe wiarygodne słuchy, że szykujesz sobie pod bokiem Smoczą Armię. Stoick: Wiarygodne słuchy? A od kogo doszły konkretnie? Dagur: Nie twoja sprawa. Ale… ale… Jeśli okażą się prawdziwe to moja armada uderzy w ciebie liczbą 50 tysięcy nieustraszonych wojowników. Stoick: Nie ekscytuj się tak. Wiem, wiem, armada wasza wielka duma. To co? Przejdziemy do podpisów? Dagur: Oczywiście, przejdziemy. Ależ z tego co pamiętam, mam prawo najpierw zwiedzić sobie wyspę, zbrojownie, potem czeka mnie uczta w Twierdzy, a na deser Arena. Rozumiem, że nadal zabijacie tam smoki, hmm? Stoick: Twojego ojca nigdy nie interesowało zwiedzanie. Stoick: Jak widzisz, Stoicku, ojcem to ja nie jestem. Prawda? Pyskacz: Nie. Może niech armada lepiej nie widzi. Czkawka: Aaa, trochę źle, dość kiepawo, raczej fatalnie. Trzeba znaleźć Zębiroga. Astrid: Czkawka. Słuchaj, jest problem. Czkawka: Poważnie? Problem mówisz? Dziewczyno, Dagur jest wodzem Berserków. Astrid: co? Czkawka: Bo jego tatuś przeszedł na emeryturkę. Dagur podejrzewa, że ukrywamy smoki. Astrid: W sumie ma trochę racji i tu… tu właśnie pojawia się mój problem. Czkawka: Hy… Wym? Jot? Tutaj? Pyskacz: Idziemy. Proszę, tu sobie trzymamy zapasy. To znaczy, że tu… eee… Dagur: Ooo, daj, ja zgadnę. Trzymacie tu żarcie. Pyskacz: Nic dziwnego, że wzięli go na wodza. Czkawka: Wym, Jot, wracać! Ale już! Dagur: Nuda! Pokażcie mi lepiej czym zabijacie smoki. Stoick: Cierpliwości. Astrid: Gdzie on się schował? Czkawka '''Skąd-skąd mam wiedzieć? Yy… Ty-ty szukaj, a ja… lecę powiedzieć tacie. '''Dagur: Ych. No co Gronkielu? Chcesz powąchać? A może ty, Zębaczu? Aaa! To jest! Błagaj! Błagaj, to może ci daruję twoje marne, smocze życie. Pyskacz: Ten cały jego szalony przydomek to całkiem zasadny. Dagur: Ach, co? Teraz to już nie taki Śmiertnik! Hahaha… Stoick: Już ja zaraz ustawię dzieciaka. Pyskacz: A może byśmy tak przeszli do podpisywania? Dagur: Gadasz jak mój ojciec. „Daguś, podpisz rozejm. Daguś, wypuść kurczaczka.” Huhuhu. „Daguś, nie baw się siekierką”. Stoick: Twój ojciec jest wielkim człowiekiem, nie masz prawa go obrażać. Dagur: Nie jest, ale był… zwykłym tchórzem. Ja zamierzam przywrócić Berserkom blask dawnej chwały. Coś, czego on najzwyczajniej nie potrafił. Stoick: Zębiróg… Dagur: Wiedziałem. Gdzie jest smok? Ło, dajcie zabić! Dajcie zabić! Pyskacz: Hah, Dagur. On tylko żartował. Ten nasz Stoick, żartowniś taki. Słuchaj przyjacielu, a może przybliżysz nam te swoje szalone plany odnośnie tej chwały blasku? Czkawka: Wym? Jot? Słuchajcie, musicie znikać. Dzięki bliźniaki, wielkie dzięki. Myśl jak Szpadka i Mieczyk. Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem. Wym, Jot, góra! Dagur: Piękna broń. Czyściuteńka, żadnych śladów krwi, szkoda. Ooo, Czkawka. Tu sobie stoisz. Czkawka: Dagur! Ty… No ty wiesz, że o tobie myślałem? Eee, pamiętasz jak poszliśmy kiedyś pływać i-i próbowałeś mnie utopić? Dagur: Hohohoho… Ooo, to się pośmialiśmy. Nudzę się! Ale chwila… Czuję, że ty coś ukrywasz. Czkawka ''':Ee, wszystko ci wytłumaczę. '''Dagur: Gdzie masz…? Czkawka: Słuchaj, to tylko jeden mały smok… Dagur: Gdzie noga? Albo mi nie mów i tak znam wszystkie plotki. Czkawka: Jakie znowu plotki? Dagur: O tobie, o Czerwonej Śmierci. Całkiem sam pokonałeś smoka. Czkawka: Ta? Ja? Nie, nie, no popatrz. Niby ja? Sam? Niemożliwe. Dagur: no właśnie, też mówiłem, że bzdura. Czkawka: Ach… Dagur: Ale potem usłyszałem coś o tresowaniu smoków i wiesz co? Ubawiła mnie ta wieść. Czkawka: Tresowanie smoków. Ja przecie… Przecież ja-jak niby wytresować smoka? Dagur: Hehe, ja nie wiem. A ty wiesz? Czkawka: No to co? Kto jest głodny? Stoick: Chodź, chodź, Dagur. Idziemy. Czkawka: Aaaa… O ja cię, ale jestem głodny. Stoick: Chyba powiedziałem… idziemy. Zabieraj stąd smoka. Natychmiast. Czkawka: Potrzebne są bliźniaki. Mieczyk: Ej, a co wy tu robicie? Czkawka: Cześć Mieczyk. Możemy pogadać? Astrid: Eee, weź może zejdź. Mieczyk: Jak chcesz. Łoo. No. Schodzenie jest fajne. Czkawka: Słuchaj, chodzi o Wyma i Jota. Ty i Szpadka natychmiast, ale to natychmiast, musicie zapanować nad smokiem. Mieczyk: Aa, nie. Sorry, dzięki, wypadam z tego smoczego interesu. I piotrowego interesu też. I… interesu smoczo-siostrowego wypadam. Smasiostro… czego. Astrid: Co wy tak się kłócicie? Mieczyk: Chcesz wiedzieć? A wiesz co to jest? Czkawka: Yy… Nie łóżka? Mieczyk: Nie. To jest nasza łyżka. Tak jak to nasz talerz, nasza siekiera i nasz super puszysty, wypchany jak. Wszystko tu jest nasze. Mam już tego dosyć. Chcę mieć coś swojego, tylko mojego. Dobra, powiedziałem co chciałem, a teraz muszę spakować moją połowę naszego jaka. Czkawka: Idziesz sobie? Ale gdzie? Mieczyk: Jeszcze nie wiem. Do swojej ciemnej, wilgotnej samotni. Na pewno nie płakać. W tym domu… tu jest za dużo wspomnień. Czkawka: Mieczyk. Astrid: Ciemna, wilgotna samotnia? Czkawka: Ta, chyba wole nie wnikać. Stoick: I co? Udało się opanować Zębiroga? Czkawka: Spokojnie, pracuję nad tym. Dagur: Toast za śmierć na polu bitwy. Berserk: Za twe rządy! Stoick: Za Osfalda! Pyskacz: Za Osfalda! Dagur: Niech wam będzie. Za Osfalda! Za Osfalda! Za Osfalda! Fararara, fararara, fa. Pyskacz: Taa, w tym jakże miłym nastroju podpiszemy rozejmie i wrócisz grzecznie do domciu. Dagur: Doskonale! Podpiszemy tej rozejm. Przynieście mi smoczej krwi! Czkawka: Yy, że smoczej, co? Smoczej krwi? Stoick: Hehehe… Oj Dagur, weź się nie wygłupiaj. Od lat już z twoim ojcem przecież smoczą krwią nie podpisujemy. Dagur: A bo co? Parzy w rączki smocza krew? A może wy już po prostu nie zabijacie smoków. Stoick: Jasne, że zabijamy. No co ty? Pyskacz: Jest tylko taki problem. Tyle ich powybijaliśmy, że w promieniu setek kilometrów żadnego smoka nie uświadczysz. Może poza tym jednym. Dagur: Raju, Zębiróg, to przecież znak! Po głowie dla każdego wodza! Hahaha! Ojeja, ale będzie super! Dziś wieczorem polujemy na smoka! Berserkowie: Śmierć! Śmierć! Śmierć! Krew! Stoick: Radzę ci dobrze, znajdź mi tego smoka, za nim Dagur go znajdzie. Astrid: Czkawka, słyszałeś co mówił. Poszedł do tej swojej ciemnej, wilgotnej samotni. Przecież to może być wszędzie. Sączysmark: Bez przesady, ja tam znam tylko jedną wilgotną samotnię. Co? Czkawka: Nie mogłeś trochę wcześniej? Sączysmark: Mogłem, ale nie pytałeś. Astrid: Sączysmark, ty wiesz, że cały dzień ich szukamy. Sączysmark: No i? Astrid: No i jeśli natychmiast nie powiesz gdzie są, tak cię zrzucę, że… Sączysmark: Nie ma się co tak ekscytować, schował się w Pieczarze i tyle. Jak byli mali bawili się tam w bij-zabij. Czkawka: Astrid, polecisz z Sączysmarkiem od południa, dobra? Ja i Śledzik polecimy od północy. Astrid: No to jazda! Ach… Czkawka: Dobra, Szczerbek, wiesz co masz robić. Szukaj. Sączysmark: Trochę tu ciemnawo. Gdybyś chciała potrzymać mnie za rączkę, nie ma sprawy. Astrid: Naprawdę? Dziękuję. Sączysmark: łuuu, czułem, że będzie mięciutka. Łaaa! Czkawka: Mieczyk? Mieczyk: Ach, pięknie, znowu wy. Przestańcie za mną łazić. Astrid: Szpadka. Szpadka: Przestańcie za mną łazić! Czkawka: Ej, słyszeliście? Sączysmark: No chyba, to się echo nazywa. Czkawka: Szczerbatek, weź nam poświeć. Mieczyk: A ty? Co ty robisz w mojej pieczarze, co? Szpadka: Słuchaj, to moja pieczara i swoją pieczarą się nie dzielę. Czkawka: Spokojnie. Słuchajcie, trzeba opanować Zębiroga, to strasznie ważne. Astrid: Wym i Jot mają spore kłopoty. Mieczyk: Ja pomogę, ale… nie z nią. Z nią nie. Szpadka: Ja też z nią nie idę. Na pewno nie idę. Mieczyk: Właśnie! Czekaj, co? Czkawka: Błagam, przestańcie. Oboje jesteście potrzebni. Możecie się skupić? Czy tego chcecie czy nie, jesteście ze sobą połączeni. Nie ważne, że ze sobą, ważne że ze smokiem. Tak jak ja i Szczerbatek. Astrid: Albo ja i Wichura. Śledzik: I my też. Czkawka: Możemy wam załatwić osobne łyżki, talerze, nawet wypchanego jaka ale na nowego smoka… sorry, ale nie macie co liczyć. Mieczyk: Achsz… Czkawka: Myślisz, że cokolwiek załapali? Mieczyk: Pff, dobra. No i co? Ja trochę więcej naplułem. Astrid: Załapali. Czkawka: Kochani, spadamy, mamy mało czasu. Mieczyk: Okej, ale właściwie to o co tutaj chodzi? Sączysmark: Dagur chce ukatrupić wam smoka i podpisać rozejm jego krwią. No co? Przecież chyba prawdę mówię, nie? Czkawka: Tam jest. Podlecimy najbliżej jak się dam. Mieczyk: Nieee! Berserk: Weź go trzymaj! Mieczyk: Co się tak chowamy? Przecież musimy do smoka. Czkawka: Uspokój się, nie mogą nas zauważyć. Dagur: Co? Jak śmiesz? Stoick: Jak ty śmiesz? Mieliśmy chyba smoka razem poćwiartować, prawda? I tak też się stanie, ale na Arenie. Bo na Arenie się zabija. Dagur: No to na Arenę! Mieczyk: Heh, serio wódz pozwoli zabić naszego smoka? Mieczyk '''i Szpadka: Poważnie? '''Czkawka: Jak nie wpadniemy na super plan, nie będzie miał wyboru. Sączysmark: Ja mam super plan. Jedno słowo: mega demolka. Łooo. Hakokieł. Astrid: Może lepiej nie. Czkawka: Wiesz co? To może się udać. Pyskacz: Zgodnie z treścią rozejmu, ćwiartowanie smoka musi się odbyć… Dagur: Aaa… Nuda. No to tak, ja biorę prawą głowę. Stoick: Dość, muszę go powstrzymać. Jeśli to oznacza wojnę, będzie wojna. Czkawka: Na pomoc! Smoki atakują! Astrid: Ludzie, smoki atakują! Śledzik: Ratuj się kto może! Sączysmark: Dawaj! Astrid: Uciekajcie, uciekajcie, szybko! Pyskacz: Matko, a co tu się dzieje? Stoick: Pyskacz, smoki atakują. Pyskacz: Aaa, smoki atakują. Uciekać, wszyscy uciekać! Berserkowie: Smoki, w nogi! Pyskacz: Musimy chronić naszych szacownych gości. Dagur: Chroń sobie jeśli chcesz. Dagur, wódz szalony, chronić się nie będzie. Szpadka: Jot, gaz. Mieczyk: Wym, iskra. Dagur: Aaa! Nocna Furia! To one istnieją? Czkawka: Odejdź ty… Bestio ty. Nie skrzywdzisz mojego przyjaciela, Dagura. Dagur, uciekaj! Ratuj się! Dagur, jesteś potrzebny swoim ludziom! Dagur: Berserkowie, pędem na łodzie! Pyskacz: A nasz rozejm to co? Dagur: Podpisany, nie mam teraz czasu! Stoick: Dobra robota synek. Nie sądzę, byśmy prędko ujrzeli tu Dagura, czy jego armadę. Czkawka: Mam taką nadzieję. Kiedyś sądziłem, że cztery głowy to szaleństwo. Bardzo się nie myliłem. Sączysmark: I tak uważam, że Dagur jest gites. Ej no! Czkawka: Ee, chyba wolę nasze szaleństwo od tej całej zabawy z Berserkami. en:Twinsanity (transcript) Kategoria:Scenariusze